I Fell in Love With A Stripper
by svuFan9613
Summary: One night during a case, Elliot catches the swaying hips of a beautiful brunette. Only to find out the mysterious woman has more to her than he realizes. E/O AU Rated M for Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note- Hey Everyone! I haven't posted anything for a really long time and I'm trying to get back into it! Please read and review! I know this isn't a typical EO story but the idea popped in my head a while ago and I just couldn't shake it. (: So drop a comment and tell me what you think! I have more chapters written and I can't wait to upload them!_

Disclaimer- Dick Wolf owns the characters except for the few made up for plot purposes.

_The brunette swayed her hips as she strutted onto the stage. She smiled at the crowd. She grabbed the pole and slid down it slowly. She bit her lip, and acted as if she was actually enjoying this. She threw herself around the pole like a rag doll. Her body moved so easily, she felt like she did nothing._

_She slowly walked to the front of the stage and dropped on her knees. She stuck her index finger in her mouth and bit it, smiling seductively._

_The crowd was going wild. She crawled back to the pole and glanced over her shoulder before slowly standing up, sticking out her butt._

_Olivia was grinding herself into the pole when in the dark room a pair of bright blue eyes stuck out. She had seen them the night before. He was here again, but this time, he wasn't alone._

_He was sitting in the front row. His eyes were burning into her skin. She would look away and she could still feel his eyes on her. Of course he was going to stare at her, thats why he is here. He's not here to make friends with a stripper._

_Olivia started to unbutton her shirt and she looked up and saw him staring at her like she was going to be his next meal. Not that she'd mind she thought to herself._

_She smirked and walked to the front of the stage and tossed her shirt at him. He just caught it quickly and laid it on his lap, his eyes never leaving hers._

Olivia groaned as her alarm blared in her ear. She glanced at the clock, 9:30 am. She didn't get home until almost 3 this morning. She grabbed her bathrobe off her chair and walked out to her living room. She glanced around her little one bedroom apartment.

The kitchen and living room were attached and small hallway which led to her bedroom on the left and the bathroom on the right, with a closet at the end of the hall.

She noticed the mailman slipped her mail through the slot on her door. She grabbed the pile of mail and groaned when she saw the top one.

It was a letter from her mother. Olivia tossed it into a box next to the door, filled with other letters from her mom. She refused to talk to her after the years of mental and physical abuse she endured from her parents.

Her mother finally reached out to Olivia when she found of that she had lung cancer. It was still early on, but Olivia didn't care. The mother she had years ago wouldn't have cared where Olivia was, but now she wanted to be apart of her life?

Olivia scoffed and kicked the box before walking into her kitchen."Bitch." She mumbled referring to her mother. She turned on her coffee pot and opened her fridge and scanned it to find something to eat. She grabbed a banana and closed the door. "I need to go grocery shopping." She said to herself as she pulled a coffee mug from her cupboard and poured herself a large cup of java.

She slowly made her way to the picture window in her living room. It was the seller for this apartment. She loved her view. She was on the harbor in Manhattan, she could look out her window and see nothing but the ocean.

Olivia stood there for a moment reflecting on everything that had happened the past few weeks. She had gotten a new job as a waitress at a diner in town, and she got accepted into Hudson U, where she planned on going this coming spring. Things were finally starting to look up for her.

Suddenly Olivia's phone began to ring. She skipped down the hall into her room and threw herself on her bed, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Liv, its Trevor. Do you wanna meet for lunch today?" He asked. Trevor was a guy she had been seeing. He didn't know too much about her, especially her night job as an exotic dancer. She rolled her eyes, he was clearly trying to make this something more than it was.

He had made a few advances to her to make this a more serious relationship but Olivia didn't want that. With him at least. But he was there when she needed him, more than what she can say about a lot of other people in her life.

Olivia thought for a moment before she got out of bed and walked over to her small bathroom. "Sure, why not? Do you want me to come to you?" She turned on the shower and took off her clothes.

"Yeah why don't you come down the the DA's office around 11:30? We can go to that little Mediterranean place down the street." He said going through some files on his desk.

"Alright. I'll see you later." She said hanging up. She hopped in the shower after realizing she had been standing at her window for a good half hour thinking.

She was quick in the shower realizing it would take her 20 minutes at least to get to his office. She hopped out and wrapped herself in a towel as she turned on her hair dryer. Her shoulder length hair took no time to dry so she plugged in her curling iron and gave herself some little waves.

She grabbed some creme sparkly colored eye shadow and put it on with some eye liner and mascara. She then put on some foundation and blush.

She walked across the hall to her room and grabbed a pair of jeans with a black sweater and black boots. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and was out the door. She hopped into her black jeep sport and was on her way.

Olivia pulled up outside of Trevor's building, and parked on the street. She walked inside and down the hallway until she found his office. As she was about to knock, the door swung open.

Olivia stopped herself just short of running into the man who was storming out of Trevor's office. Olivia looked up and studied his face, but more importantly his eyes. They looked so familiar, he was the man from the club for the past two nights. He was the one she threw her shirt at.

"S-s-sorry." Olivia said as she moved to the side. It took him a second to register what had just happened. She was beautiful, he couldn't help but think she looked like- He recognized her too. She was the girl who has haunted his dreams for the past few nights and was sure there would be many more to come.

He looked back at Trevor, who smiled at Olivia and wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a small kiss on her temple. "Stabler, this is Olivia." He introduced them. "Olivia is my girlfriend." Olivia glanced at Trevor and raised an eyebrow.

"Pleasure to meet you." His deep voice said as he held out his hand. He smirked at her, showing that he recognized her.

Olivia forced a smile and shook his hand "You too."

"Well, I better head back to the station or Cap will have my head on a silver platter." Elliot said as he smiled at Trevor. "I'm sure I'll see you around Olivia, who knows maybe even sooner than you think." With that, he left them standing there.

Olivia looked up at Trevor who was smiling at her, "Let me grab my jacket and we'll be on our way." Olivia nodded and she ran her fingers through her hair. He's a cop? She asked herself. He probably thinks I'm some slutty prostitute. She rolled her eyes and zipped her jacket up.

"Ready?" Trevor asked and Olivia smiled and nodded.

They walked down the restaurant down the street and sat by the window. Trevor talked the whole time about this case he was working on. All Olivia could think about was that guy.

Finally their food came and they sat in silence for a little bit, but Olivia had something she needed to ask him. "What was that guy in your office for?"

"Oh Elliot? He was just talking to me about this case he's working. Apparently, there is some huge human trafficking case they're working on." Trevor explained.

They ate the rest of their lunch and they walked back to Trevor's office. "I guess I'll call you later." He said giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Sure." Olivia said as she got into her car. "See you Trev, thanks for lunch." Olivia said smiling.

"See you Olivia." He said as he watched her pull away from the street.

Olivia went home and decided to take a nap until she needed to go to work. She woke up around 9:30 and drove down the her club. Olivia walked around the back and entered the door where the strippers went in.

"Hey O." Mystic, another stripper said as Olivia walked into the dressing room.

"Hey." Olivia said as she walked over to the costume rack.

Their boss, Rob came into the dressing room. "Mystic you're on in 2. Livvy, get ready. The place is packed tonight."

Olivia nodded her head, "Should I wear it?" She asked referring to her cop outfit.

Rob nodded, "Yeah. But we might need you to stay after. A couple private shows."

"Alright, but I start-." Olivia said but he cut her off.

"I know, new job tomorrow so not too late." Rob said walking out.

Olivia put on some more eye shadow. She did a smokey eye and put on red lipstick. She put on some of the oil that the strippers wore. It made their skin all oily and it looked good under the lights. She walked over to her station where her outfits were. She grabbed the police outfit and put it on. She put her hair in a half up bun and let the rest hang on her shoulders.

She gave herself one last look over in the mirror. Her tiny black spandex shorts barely cover her ass. Her top was tight, blue and her cleavage spill out of the top. She put on her hat and black stilettos.

She walked out onto the stage. She smiled a waved at the crowd. Rob announced over the speakers "Give it up for Livvy."

Again, he was there, with two other men who he worked with. They found out from an informant that this was the club where some of the strippers seduce the men and threaten to tell their wives if they don't pay a large amount of money to the club as a silence. If they didn't pay then the men were murdered and left in the streets.

Elliot was going to try to find a girl and get everything on video. He would ask one of the ladies for a private show. Fin nudged Elliot, "Who do you have your eye on? "

Elliot jutted his head toward Olivia. "She looks like she could be a possible suspect." Elliot watched her dance. "Shes sexy, seductive. She's also dating Trevor Langan. She could be using her position to find out if he knows anything and what they could get away with."

Olivia smiled sexily at their table as she strutted to center stage and finished up her dance.

She walked off the stage and toward the bar but Elliot grabbed her wrist.

He smiled at her "What does a guy have to do to get a private show?" He winked at her.

Olivia had a disgusted look "Ask a slut for one. Try Lavender, she'll get down with anything. " Olivia said ripping her wrist from his hand.

"What if I want you? I'll even pay you." Elliot smiled. "C'mon Olivia, I know this game." He turned on his charm but Olivia wasn't falling for it.

She leaned close to him and put her hands on his arm rests, pressed her lips against his ear and whispered. " I think your gun is showing detective." She chuckled and walked away. Elliot watched her walk away and he looked down and saw his .44 slipping into view.

Fin had walked back into a room with another girl and got everything he needed. He was in the process of cuffing the owner and a few of the girls who were involved in the scheme.

Elliot looked around for Olivia. Where did she go? He ran out of the back entrance and saw her walking down the street. He ran after her and caught her just before she got into her car.

"Olivia." He said, panting.

She turned and looked at him, "Yes detective?" She threw her purse in the backseat and waited for him to respond.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He said giving confused look as he motioned to the run down building behind him.

Olivia rolled her eyes and thought to herself, "_What a walking, talking cliche_". She smirked at him "What do you mean a girl like me?" She asked as she walked around to stand on the side walk facing him.

"You're a beautiful woman Olivia, smart too. Get out of here before you get hurt." He told her.

"Why do you care? I'm just another stripper trying to make a better life for myself." She told him. Oh god, now she sounded like a cliche.

"With Trevor you don't need to do that. He would take care of you, if you let him." He said.

"Trevor-" She said but he cut her off.

"He doesn't know right?" He said and he could tell that she was confused on how he knows. "I'm a cop remember? Just be safe. If you need anything, call me." Elliot said handing her his card. "I'll be in touch about coming in to talk to us about the case against your boss." He said walking away. The night was finished and Elliot went home and went to bed, however the beautiful brunette never left his mind.

Olivia went home after collecting her paycheck. She had made over $500 in tips then for tonight she made about $1200 from her paycheck. She knew she had to quit but she needed money for school. She wanted to become a journalist.

Olivia was laying in her bed when her mind drifted to Elliot. He was different. But she didn't know if that was good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it! Drop a review and tell me what you think! (:

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters aside from the ones made up for plot purposes.

Olivia woke up early and took a shower. Her natural waves dried quickly as she put gel in her hair and applied light makeup.

She ran around her room trying to find her uniform. It was a pair of khakis with a burgundy shirt with the name Joe's Dinner embroidered on to it. She put on her shoes and was off to her new job, the start of her new life.

Donald Cragen walked into his squad room smiling at his detectives. "I'm proud of you guys, you caught a big break last night. But we have record of eight girls on duty last night and only seven being questioned. So anyone want to tell me, what happened?"

Fin stood up, "She left right after the bust went down. She snuck out the back door and Stabler followed her. He spoke to her and said she agreed to come in and talk to us."

"What's her story though?" Don asked as his detectives gathered around. "Where's Stabler?" No one answered. "Well he needs to get in here quick. Call him Munch." Don said as he talked to other detectives.

Fin walked up to the clipboard and pinned Olivia's picture next to a blank picture with question mark.

"This is Olivia Benson, 24 years old and lives in Manhattan, Upper East Side. Shes been a stripper since she was 19." Fin said.

"Does she have a record?" Don asked.

"She's clean. But she has some charges pressed against a couple different people. Serena Benson, Gerald Benson and Brian Cassidy." Munch said as he drank his coffee.

"Does it say why?" Their captain asked.

"The Benson's are the oldest one. She had charges pressed when she was 18. Cassidy's has been pressed within the past 2-3 years. " Fin said.

"Could he be an ex boyfriend? A guy who she turned down working at the club?" Munch asked.

"Not sure, run some background checks and go talk to them. See what they know about Ms. Benson." Don said walking back in his office to give Elliot a call.

Olivia was getting a an idea of how things worked at the diner. She waited tables all morning and she actually enjoyed it. Olivia walked back to the freezer to grab some more bacon and sausage. Olivia was bringing the stuff out to the grill for the chef.

"Welcome to Joe's Diner how can I help you this morning?" Another waitress said. "Oh hi Elliot. You want your coffee?"

Elliot nodded "Hey can you tell Joe to come up here?" He asked.

Olivia walked out of the freezer and took the stuff into the kitchen. She smiled at Joe as he walked out of his office and went out to the front counter.

Olivia followed him out because she needed to see if there was anyone new she needed to wait on.

As she was walking out she noticed the man sitting at the counter talking to Joe. "Son I'm telling you, this detective business is scary." His father said.

"Dad I do this everyday. Ill be okay." Elliot smiled.

He noticed the waitress down on the end by the cash register, ringing up a customer. He smiled at his dad, "When did she start working here?"

"She started today. Shes a natural. Hold on, you've gotta meet her." He said. He called Olivia down to them.

She smiled subtly and slowly walked down. She was completely different from the last time he saw her. Last time he saw her she was in a barely any clothing, she had on intense makeup and her eyes were filled with lust.

Now she looked empty. Her eyes looked so empty. He smiled at her as his father broke him out of his thoughts.

"Elliot this is Olivia. Olivia, Elliot is my son. Hes a detective for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit." Joe smiled.

"Hi I'm Olivia." She says holding out her hand.

Elliot smiles and shakes it. "I'm Elliot. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Olivia smiled.

"So how do you like it here?" Elliot asked.

Joe smiled at Olivia and Elliot, "Hey guys I'm going to go pull stock. Olivia you can take a break if you'd like to keep talking to Elliot."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled. She looked at Elliot, " You want a donut?"

Elliot snickered, "Not all cops eat donuts. You never answered my question, how do you like it here?"

"I like it. " Olivia said as she twiddled her thumbs

"More than your other job?" Elliot asked quickly as he sipped his coffee.

"I'm going to quit." She said.

"When?" Elliot asked. He hated how short she was being with him.

"I don't know. So how's your case coming?" She asked.

"We need witnesses. I have a feeling that this owner covered his bases well. He probably has people lined up for alibis." Elliot said.

"He does." Olivia said grabbing a pot of coffee. She held it up to Elliot. "You want more?"

"Who are they?" Elliot asked as she filled his coffee cup.

"I'm not sure, I could probably find out. He trusts me, a lot more than the other girls who work there." Olivia said.

"Would you wanna help us? Maybe be an informant?" He asked.

"Uh I think I'm going to pass on that. I don't need another target on my back." Olivia said. Elliot gave her a confused look.

Elliot was about to ask her what she meant when his phone rang. He answered "Stabler." His captain was on the other line, asking him to hurry into work, because they have a lot of witnesses to question.

"Cap don't worry, you're gonna love me when I come in today." He said and hung up the phone.

"Olivia I'm going to need you to come into the station today when you get off work." Elliot said as he drank his coffee.

"Detective, I can't help you with your case." Olivia said as she shook her head.

That was crazy! She couldn't betray the girls she worked with. Most of them were like her, they needed the money. How could she help put them away?

"Olivia we need your help with this. You're an important witness." Elliot tried to persuade her. Elliot said as he stood up. He gave her a closed mouth smile and he straighten his jacket.

"I get off at 2. Is that okay?" Olivia asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Perfect. You're amazing." Elliot said as he drank the last sip of his coffee. "See you at 2."

"See you." Olivia said as Elliot left. She knew she was risking a lot to help with the case but she knew it was worth it. Maybe it would help the girls get their priorities straight. Not all of them were bad people, they just got caught up like Olivia had.

Olivia continued to work throughout the day. She was really enjoying working here. It was a great atmosphere and she felt comfortable. More comfortable than she's felt for the past four years. Rob was a sick person and he never let Olivia forget that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to call herself down. "He can't hurt me anymore." She whispered to herself.

Two o'clock rolled around and Olivia got off work and caught a cab to the police station.

She walked into the squadroom and looked around for Elliot. Olivia walked in further and she saw Rob coming out of an interrogation room with cuffs on.

He saw her and he lost it. "You bitch! This is all your fault! You're going to regret opening your whore mouth! Watch your back!" He screamed at her as they took him away.

"Olivia are you okay?" Elliot asked from behind her.

She turned to him. "Yeah I'm fine. Where did you wanna interview me at?" She asked. Olivia wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

"Uh in here." Elliot said as he showed her a small room. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm okay, thank you Detective." She said sitting down.

"Olivia tell us about Rob's role in this scam?" Elliot said grabbing a note pad to write things down.

"He is our boss. He loved money, so he would do anything just to get a couple more hundred dollars in his pocket. But he heard about this happening other places so he adopted the idea. Aside from the fact that he didn't kill anyone, he had someone else do it for him." Olivia explained.

Elliot wrote down what she said, "Did he ever try to get you in on it?"

"Yes. But I turned down it down." She said tapping her fingers lightly on her leg. Elliot could tell she was uncomfortable and probably not telling the whole truth, so he questioned her further.

"Would he try to pressure you or other girls into sleeping with men by giving you more money or threatening you?" Elliot asked watching her.

" Y-yes. However, I brought in enough profit for the club as it is, so he didn't pressure me as harshly as the other girls." Olivia said not meeting his eyes.

"Okay. Just a few more questions Olivia and you'll be on your way." Elliot said softly before continuing, "I've looked at your file and you have some restraining orders against a few people, would you mind telling me why."

"I don't see how this is relevant to the case." Olivia said countering him. Her parents and Brian had nothing to do with what happened at the club.

"It's not. But I'd like to have an understanding of who I'm working with and if they're a credible witness." Elliot explained as he looked through her file some more.

"You came to me and asked for my help. If you don't think the information I have given you is credible enough then find someone else to be your rat." Olivia said before standing up.

"I didn't say that. It's just policy. I'm sorry." He didn't mean to upset her but he could she was going to be unwilling to cooperate if he pushed her any further. "Alright Olivia, just need you to sign this statement, then I'll get you home." Elliot said handing her a paper.

Olivia read over and signed the paper and gave Elliot a small smile as she handed it to him. "Detective Stabler, you don't have to take me home."

"It's okay, I live down that way anyways." He said as they walked out of the room. "Just let me grab my jacket and a few files and we'll be on our way."

Olivia nodded her head and went to stand out in the squad room. She watched Elliot disappear up the stairs and she turned and saw a few other detectives staring at her.

She nervously ran her fingers through her hair and wrapped her arms around herself.

A grey haired detective came up to Olivia, "Are you okay Ms. Benson?" He had been with Elliot that night at the club, she thinks that he called him John?

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. Detective Stabler asked for me to wait-" Olivia said.

"Alright Olivia, I don't know if Elliot told you this, but we might need you to testify in court." John said as he handed her a packet on being a witness.

"N-no, he didn't say anything about me talking in court. I'm sorry but I can't do that." She shook her head and backed away from him slightly.

"I promise it's a lot easier than it sounds but your testimony could be what puts Rob behind bars and ends this entire scheme." John explained. He could also tell that Olivia was on edge so he smiled at her. "Detective Stabler will be with you shortly."

"Tell him not to worry about it. I-I- I have to go." Olivia said rushing out of the squadroom.

Moments later Elliot came downstairs, "Where's Olivia?" He asked looking around.

"She left a few minutes ago. I told her about testifying and she suddenly had to leave." Munch said as he drank his coffee. "She was in a hurry to get out of here though."

"Dammit Munch!" Elliot said running his hands over his head. "I was going to talk to her about it."

"Elliot, how important is her testimony?" Cragen asked as he looked over the case file.

"It's valuable. She was Rob's right hand woman. "Elliot said putting on his jacket.

"Find her." Cragen said as he nodded at Elliot.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews guys! I love them! Anyways, here's another chapter (: Let me know what you all think!_**

**_Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns the characters other than the ones created for plot purposes. _**

Olivia walked into her apartment after leaving the station. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. How could she be expected to testify in open court about Rob. He knew things about her past that weren't the best. He could easily shoot her down and make their case against him weaker. Besides the fact he could have someone harm her. She has seen him to do it to other people, why was she any different?

She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle of vodka. She strolled into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. Olivia sat there nursing her drink when she heard a knock on the door.

She groaned and stood up walking over to it and opening it to see Elliot standing before her. "Hello Detective Stabler." She said giving him a small smile.

"Hey Olivia, mind if I come in?" He asked returning her smile. She knew why he was here but she opened the door and let him in anyway.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked walking into the kitchen while he took a seat in her living room.

He took notice to the open bottle sitting on her coffee table and furrowed his brow quickly. "I'm okay, thank you." He said sitting on the chair across from the couch. He waited for her to walk back in.

She looked at the bottle and picked it up, putting the lid on it. "I had a drink." She told him as she walked back into the kitchen to put it away.

"Nothing wrong with that. I know you had an interesting few days. I know that this can be a bit much right now and it can seem overwhelming but we have people who you can talk to if you need. I can give you a card to some very good therapists-" He said as he tried to explain she could get help if necessary.

"I don't need a therapist Detective. I'm fine. I wanted to have an adult beverage, and there isn't anything wrong with that." She said taking a sip and sitting on the couch. She curled her legs under her and set her drink in her lap. "I don't think I'm going to be able to testify."

"Olivia please. You are our main witness for this case. You have been there for a while, he trusted you, and I'm sure he told you things that could help us put him away." Elliot explained.

"I'm sure he did trust me, but I can't help you Detective. I have enough of my own problems to worry about and I think it would be best if I didn't have more people coming after me." She said looking out her window.

"What do you mean more people? Is someone threatening you Olivia? Does this have anything to do with the people you have restraining orders on? I can make sure they won't be able to get to you anymore." Elliot told her getting ready to call the Captain.

"Please don't." Olivia said wiping her eyes. "If anyone knows that I talked to the police-" She said with her voice quivering.

There was a knock at the door and Olivia stood quickly and rushed to it. She opened the door and saw no one but a small box sitting on her mat.

She grabbed the box and took it inside and set it on her counter. Elliot was still sitting in the living room with no clue about what was going on.

She opened the box while quickly glancing over at Elliot. When she saw what was inside she let out a scream.

Elliot ran into the kitchen and looked around " What's going on?"

"There- there's a dead rat inside that box." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Elliot glanced at her then at the box. "There is a note inside." He said reaching in and slowly pulling the note out. He opened it and read it aloud. "One rat down, one more to go Livvy."

Elliot put the note down and embraced Olivia. She cried on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, telling her that everything would be okay.

"Detective Stabler, this is why I can't testify. Someone clearly doesn't want me to." She said running her hands through her hair.

He stared at her and nodded his head. "I'm going to have a patrol car sit outside for the time being. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't need a babysitter. I just need to stop talking to the police." Olivia said. "Elliot, I think you should go."

"Olivia I don't feel right leaving you here alone. Someone isn't happy with you and they threatened you." He said shaking his head. "This is serious, you could be hurt or worse."

"I've been threatened before and I've dealt with it. I've been followed around before and I dealt with it. I think I can handle a rat in a box." Olivia said walking back into her living room.

"I'm not saying you aren't tough Olivia. I'm just saying that you should be more worried about this. This is different than having a restraining order on your father. This is someone who could really hurt you." He said following her.

She turned and looked at him. "You know nothing about what happened between me and my father. So don't tell me I'm not prepared for this or that I can't take care of myself."

"I didn't mean to-" Elliot said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you should leave Detective. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." She said walking over to her front door and opening it.

Elliot let out a sigh and walked to her door and turned to her. "Call me if you need anything." He said and she shut the door. Olivia locked the door behind him and walked back into her kitchen.

Olivia saw the shoe box sitting on her counter and she walked towards it. She slowly picked it up and put it in the trashcan. "Disgusting." She groaned as she washed her hands.

Olivia went back to her room and laid across her bed. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep. It was only six o'clock but she could sleep right now and not give a care in the world. She quickly dozed off, forgetting about all her worries, at least for a little while.

She finally woke up about three hours later and her stomach was growling. She slowly rolled over and noticed the time and groaned. She felt like she was only asleep for ten minutes. Olivia stood up and walked out to her kitchen and searched her cabinets for something to eat. Nothing.

She opened her refrigerator and groaned again. "I have no food in this house." She grabbed her purse and car keys off the counter and walked out, locking the door behind her.

Olivia was driving down to King Fu's for takeout when she glanced in her rear view mirror at a black SUV following her. She took an alley to the restaurant and noticed they were still behind her. "Shit." She whispered to herself as she drove.

She picked up her phone and looked down at Elliot's contact info. She wanted to call him but she didn't want him to be right. She didn't need him telling her again that she couldn't take care of herself.

She pressed dial and waited for him to answer. "Come on Elliot, pick up. Please." She whispered to herself. He finally picked up after the fifth ring.

"Stabler." He said into the phone.

"Elliot, I think I'm being followed." Olivia said as she glanced and saw she was still being followed. "It's- it's a black car and they have been behind me since I pulled out of the parking garage."

"Where are you?" He asked as he got up from his desk and ran out of the station house.

"I'm about to pull into King Fu's on 42nd and Broadway. Elliot, I'm scared. Please hurry." She begged as tears began to well up in her eyes. It all became too much for her as she began to panic.

"Liv, calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just stay in your car and keep the doors locked. Stay on here and talk to me. Everything is going to be okay." He said flipping on his flashing lights, speeding in and out of traffic.

Olivia watched the car pull in the parking lot and she gripped her steering wheel with one hand and her phone in the other. Elliot could hear her labored breathing over the line and knew she was panicking.

"Talk to me Liv. What's going on?" He asked. He knew he was still about two minutes away.

"They're getting out of the car. It's two big guys and they keep looking over at me. Elliot hurry. Please." She cried into the phone.

_"C'mon sweetheart, we won't hurt you." The one said as she was slowly backed into a corner._

_"Well, at least not at first." The other one sneered as he kicked a trashcan, startling her even more._

_"Your daddy told us you were a sweet thing. Is that true? Because if you don't fight us, we promise we won't rough you up afterwards." He said as him and his friend began to unbutton their pants._

_Olivia was crying and trapped in the corner. "Please, don't do this. I'm begging you." She screamed._

_"Shut up bitch." The one said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground._

_" I like that she is begging us to stop, like it will make a difference." He laughed._

_Olivia swung and hit the one in the face. She quickly stood up and kicked the back of his legs, knocking him to the ground. She turned and kicked the other one right in his balls, not sticking around to see what happened she ran out of there as fast as she could._

"I'm here, relax." He said as he whipped into the parking lot and the guys watched him get out the car and go to Olivia. The men quickly got into their car and sped off before Elliot could realized what happened.

Elliot opened the car door and helped her out of the car. "Are you okay?" He asked holding her.

"N-no. Elliot, I know them. They worked for Rob at the club." She said sobbing. "They know me. They know where I live and where I work now." She said wiping her tears.

"I think we need to talk to Cragen about getting you somewhere safe to stay." He said rubbing her back. "Listen, stay with me tonight and we can talk to him tomorrow." Elliot suggested.

"Are you sure? Your wife won't mind?" She asked looking up at him.

"Wife is gone." He said. "She told me she couldn't handle my work anymore." Elliot said. Olivia just nodded her head, she wasn't sure what to say. "You still hungry?" He asked.

"Uh not really." She said smiling a little.

"Okay, if you say so. You can ride with me to my house, I'm sure they won't mind if you keep your car parked here. I'll bring you by again tomorrow to get it." Elliot said as he led her to his car.

"Detective Stabler, I really appreciate what you are doing for me." Olivia said when they got into the car.

Elliot smiled at her. "Call me Elliot, please. Detective Stabler makes me feel old and like my father." He chuckled.

"Okay, Elliot." She said smiling.

The ride to Elliot's house was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Olivia didn't tell him that the reason she freaked out so much was because she had a flashback to when she was a teenager. That's the night she ran away from home. It was the last time she ever saw her parents.


End file.
